


You In 144p

by meixxu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic NCT, Dorm Life - Freeform, Dorms, Family Feels, Fluff, Hopeless Romantic Taeil, M/M, Missing ot10 hours, Mutual Pining, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, SM WiFi is slow, Taeil feels like he gon die without winwin, Team as Family, Winwin issa gamer boi, based in real life, i seriously can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meixxu/pseuds/meixxu
Summary: SM's wifi is bad, but atleast Taeil can hear Winwin's voice clearly.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	You In 144p

**Author's Note:**

> Had some missing Winwin w nct 127 moments, decided to write this. And yes Taeil is hopelessly in love. 😔✊🏻 hope y'all enjoy!

It should be time to get used to this now, but Taeil still feels a bit sad. Winwin rarely ever answers his calls, let alone even replies to his texts. Perhaps the time they spent apart was too long, that Winwin felt awkward around him again. Ever since he started promoting in WayV, it felt as if Taeil saw Winwin less and less. Even though it felt like just yesterday he was right there, in the bed across him, either playing a game or watching another drama. Has it really been 2 years already? Don't get Taeil wrong, he's happy Winwin is being treated better, but at some point you get used to someone's presence so much to the point the room starts to feel a lot more bigger, without the presence of another.

Life in the 10th floor is a bit chaotic. Jungwoo only cleans up when he wants to, making Taeil feel a bit frustrated every time he has to clean up after the boy (on normal days, Jungwoo cleans up 2 hours after he made his mess). Yuta lives too much like he is alone, often forgetting to close the toothpaste and keeping the toilet seat up. Mark atleast tries to clean up, but ends up being a little naive about it and making even more of a mess. And Jaehyun, poor old Jaehyun, who was once a person who cared about cleanliness, has given up and succumbed to the evil that is the 10th floor.

Honestly, Taeil feels like he is on that brink of giving up every now and then.

Sometimes he wonders what it would be like if Winwin was here with them. Back when Winwin was with them, they lived in a different dorm where all the members were on the same floor, and Taeyong was still there to keep them in check. He would often clean up, just to get on Taeyong's good side. Taeil still laughs when he remembers what it was like when Winwin first debuted. Like a little lost puppy, he'd follow Taeyong around everywhere and ask him all the questions. And Taeyong, being the doting mother he is, loved the attention. For that reason, Winwin and Taeil's room was often clean, due to the influence of Lee TY on the boy. But now TY is all the way down the fifth floor, Winwin is a few neighborhoods away (but still pretty far) and Taeil doesn't feel like getting up and organizing.

Taeil hasn't been to the WayV dorm yet. Though he knows a few of the Dreamies have gone (Taeil loved going to NCT Dream's dorm, it felt nice to be able to take care of his younger brothers), such as Renjun and Chenle who wouldn't stop gushing about how cute the pets were. There was Louis, who was chic and cool, and apparently hated Yangyang. There was Leon, who was an absolute cutie just from the pictures, and Taeil wanted to experience holding him in his arms atleast once. And then there was Bella, who was the only female in the dorm, and most importantly WayV's princess. Taeil browses the members' IG accounts sometimes (though mostly Winwin's) and can only feel envious at how beautiful their pets are.

Their dorm was just a few neighborhoods away, and Taeil could actually go, if he wanted to. But the thought just made him feel shy. Going there? Alone? And for what reason? He was only close with the 4 who have been part of NCT 2018, but what about their 3 new members? The 3 of them, Xiaojun, Hendery and Yangyang all seemed like nice boys, but Taeil didn't know how to approach them. They were all 5-6 years younger than him, he's worried they will feel pressured around him due to the age gap, and he's not the type to make a first move like this. Taeil himself was an introvert too.

But really, there was only one specific reason Taeil could ever think of as an excuse to come to the WayV dorm: and it was Winwin, if it wasn't obvious enough. It's already been a year, and yet Taeil still feels that the Chinese boy's presence just makes his heart skip a beat. He can't even put a finger as to why, but everytime he saw Winwin, he just wanted to hug him all day until his arms didn't have the strength to wrap themselves around Winwin anymore. And he couldn't help but want to do it every time even though he knew Winwin hated it. He's been busy for a long time, and now that he finally seems to have a break as Bad Alive promotions had just finished, Taeil wanted to see him and talk about old times again. But he could never go to the WayV dorm alone. And he knows it in himself that he can't go with a member either, because one way or another, the news is gonna reach Nakamoto Yuta, and just like that, Taeil's alone time with Winwin will be ruined.

It's always been like this. Everytime Taeil felt like he could finally be alone with his crush, Yuta comes crashing in to their conversation and acts as if Winwin is his. Taeil knows Yuta is just being a doting hyung to Winwin in actuality, and the love business is just fanservice at the end of the day, but it gets a bit annoying. Whenever Taeil wanted to reach for Winwin's hand and hold it, Yuta would do it first. Whenever Taeil wanted to lean his head on Winwin's shoulder, Yuta would do it first. He was always one step late because of Yuta. That's why bringing him to WayV's dorm would be of no use, he would just hog Winwin the whole time. It's hard, having a crush like this. Because Taeil is completely aware of the 20 rivals he has for that boy's heart.

Taeil sighed, opening his phone and browsing through all his messages with Winwin. Ever since 2019, you could see the decrease in the activity. Their conversations were lively from debut up till then. It makes Taeil wonder if he did something wrong. And perhaps he did.

Winwin would always tell Taeil he preferred the old Taeil, the one who wouldn't touch him all the time or be clingy, but just be there for Winwin with no pressure. Of course Winwin said that as a joke but it stung Taeil's heart a little. Because the version of Taeil Winwin liked, was the version of Taeil who wasn't in love with him yet.

Actually, he's not sure when it started. The fact is that even before he became clingy, he has always found Winwin adorable. A giant baby with a deep voice, he felt like he always had to protect him. Eventually that paternal instinct somehow evolved into love. Taeil can't pinpoint exactly when his feelings started. Perhaps when he saw Winwin doing what he loved the most, which was traditional dance, which he performed on that award show all those years ago? Winwin has always had a hard time keeping up with NCT 127's choreography. It was a world he wasn't familiar with. Even when he didn't say anything, Taeil could see it through his eyes, how much he just wanted to be better. But when he was up there in his own element, performing Chinese traditional dance with all elegance of his body, Taeil was speechless. That timid and quiet boy, had transformed into something like an enchanted magical being. Taeil was hypnotized by that grace he exuded on stage as if he was born to be there, catching eyes from everyone.

And maybe that's when it started. Winwin performed his ritual dance, and somehow convinced every single member of NCT, to fall in love with him, even when he didn't want it.

And boy oh boy, did Taeil fall into his trap the hardest.

Others could argue it was Yuta, but to Taeil his feelings were something he couldn't put into words. So all he could do was just hug, and hug, and hug, and everytime Sicheng would push him away. Sicheng hates hugs. Taeil knows that, but the only way he can show his love to the fullest is through an embrace.

Perhaps Taeil should have respected his boundaries more. How do you show someone who hates skinships that you love them when all you can really do is touch them? Taeil has tried verbally telling Winwin he loves him before. It was the night after Cherry Bomb had finished filming. As Winwin came back into their room drying his hair with a towel, the three magical words just easily came out of Taeil's mouth.

"I love you."

"Mm-hm, I don't." Though knowing Sicheng, it was that easy for him to shoot him down. Even though that was the first time Taeil had actually said something. But the sight of a fresh out of the shower Winwin with slightly wet hair was so easy to fall in love with. If only Winwin truly knew how Taeil felt.

FEBRUARY 14, 2019. 8:51 AM.

Taeil: Hey Winwin. It's Jaehyun's birthday today! We all miss you here at the dorm. Send all the members our best regards :).

√ Seen, 10:36 AM.

FEBRUARY 17, 2019. 5:32 PM.

Winwin: Hey, hyung. I'm sorry for replying late. I miss everyone too. Tell Jaehyun I wished him a happy belated birthday, though I'm late. And Ten says thank you for your regards, he promises he'll treat you guys to chicken soon when we get home.

Taeil: Oh that's great! Are you going to come too, Winwin?

Disappointingly, Winwin didn't come with them when Ten treated them to chicken that day. Winwin was actually having fun in China, so Taeil didn't blame him if he wouldn't reply to messages sometimes. Taeil is okay with being seenzoned. Atleast Winwin cared enough to tap his message and read it, right?

Yeah.. even he knows his excuses are too much sometimes.

"Hyung, you sleeping?" The door to Taeil's room opened, revealing Johnny who visits the tenth floor way too much. Sometimes Taeil wonders if he should just ask Johnny to swap rooms so he can be the one who sleeps in the fifth floor, but then he remembers Johnny's roommate is Haechan, who cares more about games than getting actual sleep, and he quickly forgets about it. Doesn't matter if the dorm is literally on fire, as long as Taeil can sleep through it. He knows it in himself he couldn't sleep through Haechan gaming. It was just impossible (and was also a reason for Mark and Donghyuck's infamous summer fight).

"I'm about to." Taeil hid his phone under his pillow, hoping Johnny didn't catch that and tease him again for reading old conversations (it was hard being the oldest member like this, sometimes the younger members would just do whatever they want).

"Okay~. I'm going to go back to my game now. I just wanted to say good night."

"Yeah.. good night, Johnny."

The door was already half closed when Johnny decided to say something again. "And by the way, no need to hide your phone. Think I don't know you're reading your old conversations with Winwin?" Johnny chuckled. "You know, Taeil, if going to WayV's dorm by yourself is too hard, there's always the option to just video call him. Why wouldn't he answer you?" He shrugged, before leaving one last wave goodbye as he shut the door.

Oh yeah. That's right.

Taeil could always just video call Winwin if he wanted to.

But just when his hand hovered over the video call button, suddenly everything he had thought of saying to Winwin once they had the chance to talk again was thrown out the window. All the way down to the first floor. And there was no way Taeil could jump out and catch them now, he lives on the tenth floor for god's sake. He actually doesn't know what to talk about with Winwin, and it's alarming.. quick, Taeil, think! You can't forget what you've been planning now!

MARCH 21, 2019. 11:42 PM.

Taeil: Hey Winwin. Are you asleep? �

APRIL 10, 2019. 12:59 AM.

Winwin: Hey hyung. Nah I'm not asleep.

In the end, Taeil just ended up reading old conversations again. Winwin was really one of a kind. He must have glossed over the date Taeil actually sent the message and replied anyway. Taeil couldn't help but laugh, just imagining Winwin's reaction when he realized he just replied to Taeil's 3 weeks old message. But even though he replied late, Taeil was happy he replied anyway.

Taeil: Then get some sleep. I know you're tired, it's okay.

Winwin: Sorry hyung ;-; I didn't realize you sent me that message 3 weeks ago.. but thank you for your concerns. I'll head to sleep now.

Taeil: Okay, good night!

√ Seen, 1:04 AM.

Taeil really debated to himself that night if he should just send in an extra message saying "I miss you" to Winwin again, but thinking that the boy probably needed sleep, he chose not to bother him.

And then he found out from Ten that Winwin stayed up playing online games with Chenle that night. So really, it's obvious Winwin lied to him.

Thinking about it now as he read those old conversations again, Taeil realized Winwin never told him he misses him once. Maybe he really was too annoying? Always all up in Winwin's personal space, maybe Taeil really did go overboard? He badly wanted to know. Or perhaps Taeil was just boring and Winwin didn't enjoy being his roommate? Even after all those good times that they spent together in their old room. Maybe Winwin felt happier now that Taeil is gone..

Taeil slapped himself. Stop overthinking like that. It's not a big deal. Winwin has always been that kind of person. He smiles and he talks regularly, but some problems are best kept inside of him. But Taeil knows deep inside he can be sad too. He still remembers the night after Simon Says' announcement. Winwin was told he couldn't participate in the comeback because he was going to join WayV, and due to political tensions he couldn't be in both groups at the same time, so he had to take a hiatus. And all he did was bite his lip, nod along and act as if he was fine. Even when members tried to comfort him, he could only put on a smile and tell them it was alright. "It's not you guys' fault. It's really fine. It's not like you guys asked for this to happen," he said. Taeil badly wanted to hug him and tell him it was gonna be okay, but just for that night, he stopped himself.

There were some obvious tears starting to form in his eyes, but no one said anything about it.

Because they knew if they did something even as small as patting Winwin's back, he would start crying right there.

And nobody wanted to see their precious golden boy getting hurt.

When everybody else went to sleep that night, Taeil felt the dorm seemed even more darker than it usually was. Everybody knew Winwin wasn't feeling good. And they just wanted to respect that. Taeyong fixed them a nice dinner, purposely giving Winwin a lot of rice, making the boy smile at the big portions he was getting (Taeil still remembers how his heart did a little backflip when Winwin smiled like that). Jaehyun helped Winwin to pack his things, as he had to move to the WayV dorm soon. Mark and Haechan, being the maknaes, wouldn't stop staying by Winwin's side, making sure he was okay. They even followed him to the bathroom and waited outside, just to talk to Winwin more as soon as he was done peeing. Yuta was acting like he was the one leaving the dorm, even crying as he tried to pack his things too, swearing he would move into the WayV dorm with Winwin. "What?!" Yuta questioned. "It's not like I'm Korean! I'm Japanese! What do Chinese people have against me?! I can easily join WayV too! Call Lee Sooman right now, I will sign a contract!" Taeil was embarrassed then, but now he found the memory funny. Jungwoo was telling Winwin that in an alternate universe, he would totally be in WayV too, as he started to flex his Chinese (which Winwin only laughed at, finally he was starting to cheer up). Doyoung kept telling Winwin motivational phrases (that everyone was cringing at), and yet Winwin thanked him. At the end of the night, Johnny tucked Winwin in to bed, even offering a bed time story, to which Winwin replied: "Just get out" in a cheery manner. Taeil definitely thought the night would end there. Everyone was trying their hardest to put on a smile, even though inside they were sad. They didn't want Winwin to feel sad, because the truth was this was an opportunity for him. Finally he could be comfortable and speak in his native language. He could shine more, and in the end, more people would know his name. Taeil should be happy, but, no doubt, his heart hurt at the thought of going to sleep from then on, without having Winwin to say good night to.

The night seemed like it was going to end, when suddenly Taeil heard small sniffles coming from Winwin's side of the room. "Winwin?" He instinctively called, only to regret it because Winwin probably wanted to cry silently, but Taeil took that away from him. Idiot move, Moon Taeil!

But despite that, Winwin answered him anyway. "Yeah, hyung?" He answered, his voice only slightly cracking. ".. are you sick? I can get you some cold medicine." Taeil immediately thought of an excuse, trying not to make it obvious he thought Winwin was crying.

A low chuckle escaped from Winwin's lips, making Taeil blush. Damn it, this is not the time to be attracted to him! "No, hyung, I'm just a bit cold, so.. I will just roll all my blankets around myself even tighter!" He said, laughing as Taeil could hear him fumble around a little.

After that, it was silent. Taeil vowed not to say anything again. If Winwin wanted to cry, he could cry! And he already knows the reason, so he won't even ask! But then Winwin suddenly spoke again. "I'm so grateful to you, hyung. You are always staying by my side," he suddenly confessed to Taeil.

Taeil rolled over to the other side of his bed, where he could see Winwin who was now wrapped up like a burrito in his blankets. "Even if you're overly touchy, and you annoy me with that.. hyung is pretty cool. I like you."

Although he knows Winwin didn't mean it THAT way, Taeil still felt like he was on cloud nine anyway. He tried his best not to make it to a big deal. "Oh.. that's the first time you told me you like me back, Winwin." Taeil grinned, hugging his pillow tightly just to make sure he doesn't start freaking out all over the place. "This is some good character development, coming from you."

"Don't get used to it," Winwin joked. Dang it. Taeil thought for sure he would say it more now. "Taeil hyung, can you sing me your song? Because of You?" 

Taeil raised his eyebrows, almost thinking he was dreaming. Winwin just asked him to sing for him.. there's no way this is reality, right? "Why?" Was all Taeil could ask. Even after pinching himself, he still couldn't believe this was reality. Usually, Winwin doesn't say this kind of stuff. Especially not to him.

"Because hyung's voice is the best.. out of everyone," Winwin said. "And I promise, I'm not going to clown you! It's a beautiful song.. I just wanna hear it again. Live." Probably for the last time. Taeil bit his lip. It's not the end of the world. Sicheng is just moving dorms. This isn't the last time. Only for now.

"Okay, okay." Taeil chuckled, brushing his thoughts away. "I'll sing for you, Winwin."

He took a deep breath, deciding to start from the chorus of the song. That was everyone's favorite part, and it showed at how much they repeated it again and again. Taeil decided to sing softly, not too powerful but just enough for Winwin to hear. It's not like he could go all out, while everyone else was literally asleep. This song was just for Winwin, atleast for that night. Winwin has always been such a strong person. That was one of his qualities Taeil admired. Even when he was visibly struggling he would continue to push himself. And when something wouldn't work out he'd always blame himself for the longest time, one could see it in his face even if he didn't say anything. One of the things that saddened Taeil the most was seeing Winwin work so hard only to receive almost nothing in return. But he really deserved everything, atleast in Taeil's eyes.

That's why even though it hurt, he knew Winwin would be better off in WayV. Even if it meant he would see him much less, even if it meant they'd grow apart. Winwin's feelings mattered much more, than Taeil's own. That damn hallyu ban.. Taeil just wished it would be gone. But until then, Taeil would bask in that moment, where he is just singing his own song and Winwin was quietly listening. Finally, Taeil had his chance to comfort Winwin too. Secretly he wished to lie down next to Winwin and just fall asleep next to him, but maybe next time.. a very far, kind of next time.

A few weeks after that day, Winwin moved out. Everyone sent him off, with the best smile they could put on. Taeil texted him a few times, and of course Winwin replied. Then when WayV finally debuted, that was when texts came in a little slower.

"Hey, Winwin." Taeil remembers leaving a voicemail for him, as he couldn't seem to answer calls a lot. "You're doing well, right? We just moved into a new dorm. It's a bit weird without you, but I think I can manage. Yuta just announced he's moving on from you and going to Mark now, I hope you're not angry. Hahaha. Call me back soon!"

"Tell Yuta hyung it's fine, as long as he doesn't touch me anymore when I come back. Hehe!" Was what Winwin sent in reply. Taeil smiled, seeing that old message again. Winwin knew he'd come back one day. But nobody knew for sure exactly when that was. But there was always hope, for everyone and for him.

Taeil's feelings only seemed to grow stronger even with the absence of the young man. He always found himself watching Winwin's fancams, smiling at how much Winwin had improved. Though it was often met with frustration because of SM's bad wifi, mostly showing Winwin in 144p. Taeil had to keep enduring the buffering whenever he upped the quality. He even felt flustered everytime Winwin did something provocative (whoever taught him to do those things should be arrested). But no doubt, he was shining more than ever before, and he couldn't feel more in love.

Even Taeil wishes these feelings would stop. After all, being a Kpop idol and being gay, aren't really two things that should go together. The sensitive fans would crucify him. Taeil didn't even know he could be attracted to men until Winwin came into his life like a wrecking ball. But he can't help it. Every little thing Winwin did, was like an attack to his heart.

One of the scariest things about these feelings however is if Taeil never ends up saying it. And even if he did say it, what happens next? Does Winwin still remain his friend, or are things over just like that? He doesn't have much experience with love. Never dated anyone and never had feelings this strong either.

He really just wanted to spend time with Winwin, even if Winwin didn't feel the same as him.

"Maybe I SHOULD video call him," thought Taeil. It's nothing but stupid to keep putting off contact with Winwin. There's a choice right here to talk to him, why should he feel scared? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity (not really)!

So what if he ended up running out of words? It doesn't matter, right? It's just Winwin, not some supernatural being (though to be fair, Winwin does come close to God at times). Taeil took a deep breath. No need to be overdramatic. It's just one call, not the end of the world. Last time he saw Winwin was in the practice room (which felt like a whole miracle for Taeil at the time) but now that they're both in quarantine, it got a bit harder.

Without knowing it himself, Taeil's finger had already pressed the video call button even while he was still contemplating with himself. You can only imagine how shocked he was when he suddenly heard Winwin's voice come out loud and clear from his phone.

"Hello? Taeil hyung!"

"Gah!" He almost dropped his phone, quickly getting himself together and making sure to hold it upright so Winwin could see his face. Uh oh. Looks like it's really here. "H.. hi, Winwin! Long time no see."

SM's wifi really chose to be a bitch in this specific situation. Winwin's face was blurred up to the point it felt like Taeil was watching a 144p fancam of him again. But he could make out Winwin suddenly forming a wide smile on his face. "Why'd you scream?" asked Winwin, in an amused tone.

"I didn't realize I called you.. so I was surprised.."

"Ah. Should I hang up?"

"Oh, no, no!" Taeil panicked. Winwin immediately let out his signature low pitched chuckle, making Taeil stop in his tracks. Dang it. Here Winwin is looking good even in 144p and Taeil felt like a potato right now. "I'm just kidding. But wow, it's really been a long time," said Winwin. "But hyung still looks the same."

"You can see me?"

"I mean, barely, but yeah. The WiFi is a bit.."

"Yeah. Here too."

As if it was planned, the two ended up laughing at the same time. SM has all the money in the world yet they still don't invest in a better wifi for their dorms. But atleast Winwin's voice could be heard. Maybe Taeil could close his eyes and just pretend Winwin was there beside him.

"Well.. how are things over there? I really want to meet you guys' pets." Taeil casually brought them up. Winwin hummed, trying to think of an answer.

"Our pets are nice. But, they have their favorites." Winwin pouted, and Taeil wanted nothing more but to jump into the screen and pinch those cheeks. "But I'm happy. Because they are all really cute.”

"Ah, just like you." Taeil couldn't help letting out a shy smile. It was basically natural for him to compliment Winwin at this point. He thought it would be awkward, but somehow it felt natural. Like Winwin was never gone.

"Ay, there you go again." Winwin grumbled, covering his face with his hand in embarrassment. Seeing the boy being flustered, Taeil just wanted to tease him more. "Why? I love you, Winwin." He grinned, happy to be able to say that again. It's been so long. Winwin still isn't aware that his feelings are sincere..

"Hyung, you really didn't change," said Winwin. "I thought you'd have calmed down now, but you're still saying that kind of stuff!"

"How can I calm down? I really really like you." Taeil winked. "These feelings are real, Dong Sicheng." Somehow he's pouring out his heart now. Even though Winwin might think he is joking, what he's saying right now is true to how he feels. Thankfully SM's WiFi is bad. This is the only time Taeil is grateful that it's bad. Because if the WiFi was any faster, Winwin could see just how serious Taeil was from his eyes.

Winwin sighed. "Well, there's no changing you, one way or another," he said. "By to the way, I listened to Neo Zone. It's really good. You did really well this album, hyung."

Taeil blushed. Of course he's no stranger to these kinds of compliments. He receives them from fans everyday. But oh, does it hit different when it comes from Winwin. He bit his lip and tried to brush it off with a laugh. "Thank you for that Winwin, but, enough about me. I think you did well in WayV's new songs too." He decided to shift the topic to Winwin. "It's about time, right?"

"Only after 1000 years," Winwin joked. Suddenly, he stopped moving, which made Taeil alarmed. Did the SM WiFi fail him again? He was about to get up and check the router, when Winwin finally spoke again. ".. really missed you, hyung."

Turns out it really was SM's bad WiFi that froze the screen. But just when it came back, Winwin said something Taeil was sure he was dreaming of. "C-come again, Winwin? The WiFi cut you off so I didn't hear that first part. Did you say Ten misses me?"

"I said that I missed you. A lot."

That's it. Taeil can peacefully die now. The truth is he wanted to go on top of a mountain and scream out of joy, but he had to grasp this situation right now. He never told Winwin he missed him once, yet here Winwin was making the first move. "Y-you're joking! Hey, don't catch me off guard like that, punk!" Taeil tried to play it off, but even through the bad quality of their call, Winwin clearly didn't think of it as a joke.

"Why would I joke about that, hyung? I really do miss you. It still feels weird sometimes, falling asleep when you are not in the bed across from me," said Winwin. "But you must not have missed me at all. You never told me you missed me once.. I'm upset!"

No way. Winwin has been feeling the same as Taeil this whole time. Part of Taeil thought it was a lie, but hearing how serious Winwin sounded, it really couldn't be, right? Suddenly Taeil regretted not telling Winwin he missed him. There was really no specific reason to it. He just.. didn't tell him. Even though he missed Winwin, to the point that he cried about it one night (long story short: Taeil was already feeling shitty due to his bad throat condition, and not having the presence of Winwin comfort him made him even more sad), he never got himself to say it.

"I'm sorry.. I just thought.. maybe I would be a nuisance if I bothered you like that?" Taeil scratched his head, thinking of the best excuse. "But I.. m-missed you too." He ended up stuttering while saying it. Usually Taeil doesn't stutter when he professes his love, but now Winwin caught him off guard. He felt like he was really vulnerable right now. Hopefully it doesn't show through SM's bad 144p quality WiFi.

"What are you talking about? You were never a nuisance, not at all," said Winwin.

"But.. didn't you feel annoyed? When I kept bothering you?"

"You're talking nonsense. Is this because of how clingy you are to me?" Winwin laughed. "It was a bit annoying. I admit it. Actually, very annoying!"

"Just say you hated it and go." Taeil's lips flattened into a straight line.

Winwin's tone turned flustered. "Ah, but don't misunderstand! Even if it was too much at times, I know you didn't mean harm, hyung. Even I missed it at times.." He fixed his hair on camera with a dorky smile. The WiFi seemed to go a little faster now, as Winwin's face became clearer. Now it was like a solid 360p. "So when are you gonna come visit?"

Visit? "Visit? Aren't you gonna be visiting us first?" Taeil squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"I will soon, I promise.. but, you want to meet Louis, Leon and Bella, right?"

Oh shit. He got Taeil there. ".. yeah. Fine, I guess I'll think of a time to come." Taeil smiled softly. No matter how much he tried to avoid it, he always ended up doing everything for Winwin.

"You have to! Pinky promise!" Winwin put his pinky up in front of the camera.

Taeil wishes things would always stay this way. "Mm. Pinky promise." He held up his pinky finger too, pretending to intertwine it with Winwin's.

Maybe he'll never be able to say these feelings out loud. Maybe one day he'll just have to move on, and forget they ever existed. But atleast for today, he wanted to be able to feel them. Because it sure did feel good, finally being able to be alone with Winwin again like this.

"Hey! Taeil hyung, are you using the WiFi?! Our game is lagging!" Haechan suddenly burst into Taeil's room. Taeil's eyes widened at the sight of the boy. "What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be in the 5th floor now?!" He spouted out, eyes in full panic mode. He knew Haechan and Johnny were here earlier, but they still haven't left!

"Well yeah but me and Johnny hyung wanted to play with Jaehyun so we came up here! Plus you guys are higher up, so I thought your WiFi would be faster than ours." He suddenly noticed the phone Taeil was holding on his hand. "Oh, are you on a call with someone?"

"NO!" Taeil tried to tuck away his phone, but it was too late. Haechan had already finessed it out of his hands, gasping as soon as he saw Winwin on screen, visiting amused. "DONG SICHENG!" He cried out, making an ugly crying face as Winwin only laughed from the screen. "Taeil hyung, no wonder you were eating up the WiFi! You were on a phone call with your boyfriend this whole time, huh?!"

Before Taeil could intervene, Yuta almost immediately stormed behind Haechan, as if the mention of Winwin's real name just summoned him. "Is that Winwin on screen? Ohmygod! It is!" Yuta gasped, immediately stealing Taeil's phone from Haechan. "Winwin! It's me, Yuta!"

"Yeah, I'm not blind, Yuta hyung.."

"Oh my god! You missed me, right? Because I really missed you! Don't believe me when I say I like Mark in interviews, it's you I like, okay? You-"

And before Taeil could grab it from Yuta, it was stolen again by Johnny, who seems to have abandoned his game with Haechan and Jaehyun for the sake of talking with Winwin. "Winwin!" He cooed, eyes lighting up. Jaehyun was behind him, having a similar smile on his face.

"Jaehyun-ah, Johnny hyung! Long time no see!" Winwin sounded extra happy to see his same age friend. Though Taeil was happy he made a little mini reunion, he still wanted more alone time with his crush. But the bad thing was, Johnny was basically a giant, and the more Taeil tried jumping to grab his phone, Johnny would pull it higher out of his reach (that little punk keeps forgetting Taeil is older than him every time).

"Winwin, do you want to play with us? We'll send you an invite!"

"Oh, okay, in a little while-"

And then came Jungwoo and Mark together, fussing just to get some time with Winwin. Basically all of the tenth floor and half of fifth floor have gathered to greet him, as if it was some kind of fansign, Taeil's phone was passed around. "Taeyong hyung and Doyoung hyung are asleep, but we'll tell them you called!" Mark grinned.

"Mark, Jungwoo, I think I should have my phone back now-" Taeil tried to reason, but then another unexpected person popped in. And it wasn't someone from 127.

"Hey, you little brats! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" A familiar voice entered the scene. Taeil went behind Jungwoo and Mark to check who interrupted them now and it was none other than the king himself, Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Taeil was immediately pushed to the back by how the rest of the members tried to get into frame (really, was it really possible that anybody acknowledged his age now?) "You inconsiderate brats! Have you any idea people are sleeping now?" He joked.

"Winwin, who are you calling at this hour?" Another new person entered the frame, and it was one of the new members, Liu Yangyang. "Oh? NCT 127!"

"Yangyang, my friend!" Haechan cried, earning a flick on the forehead from Mark.

"Haechan-ah!" Yangyang immediately covered his face with his sleeves, feeling shy as he went out of the frame.

"Yah, are you guys going to come to our dorm or not? I heard from a very trustworthy source that y'all on the tenth floor live like a bunch of pigs!" Ten stuck his tongue out, acting mean again. "Come to our dorm to learn how to live properly. Seriously, how come you guys seem more like animals than our very own Louis, Leon and Bella? Aigoo."

"Don't judge the tenth floor!" Yuta whined. "We're like this because we're sad Winwin isn't with us~"

"Don't use Winwin as an excuse! Even if Winwin was there, he will be influenced by you guys and live like a pig too." Ten threw Winwin under the bus. Winwin was clearly taken aback by this.

"Wow, Ten hyung. I can't believe you have that much distrust in me." Winwin snorted. "Anyway, it's getting late. Shouldn't the little babies Mark and Haechan be sleeping? And you too, Yangyang!" Winwin looked out of the frame, clearly giving Yangyang a glare.

"In that case, our literal littlest baby Taeil hyung should be off to bed now." Jungwoo suddenly giggled, patting Taeil's head. These guys are all too much, for real. Taeil couldn't help but sigh. First they pull him out of his conversation with Winwin and now they pick on him for his height again!

"Good night everyone~" Yangyang hopped back into frame, waving goodbye. "Come to WayV's dorm soon, specially Haechan!"

"Hey, what can I say? He is my friend." Haechan had a smug expression on his face. "Okay, Yangyang. Have a good sleep, I think I'm gonna play some games. Winwin hyung will play too, right?"

"Of course!" Winwin beamed, while Ten rolled his eyes. "Good night everyone. We will visit 127's dorm too, so don't worry. Bye-byee!" He waved to the screen, and just like that, the call ended. Taeil's phone was handed back to him, and he now felt such immense regret for calling Winwin in the first place when it turned out to be like this.

"Taeil hyung, let's go to the WayV dorm this Monday and bring them snacks!" Yuta beamed. And just like that, Taeil's secret plans to go alone had been chucked out. He had no choice but to go with Yuta now. Everybody had returned to their rooms, but Taeil was just frustrated he wasn't able to say goodbye to Winwin.

He sighed, going back into his room as he lied back down on his bed. Well on the bright side, almost everyone got a glimpse of Winwin again. But Taeil just wished they had even more alone time together. Dang Haechan, just bursting into his room like that..

But all frustrations were basically forgotten, when Taeil had finally received a message again.

Winwin: Good night, hyung. Sorry our conversation got cut off, the others are really naughty. Hahaha. I'll call you again tomorrow, let's hope the WiFi is on our side. I will play with Haechan, Jaehyun and Johnny now! Have a good sleep~

It felt like a good conclusion. Even if Taeil wished he could have heard it from Winwin's voice.

Taeil: Alright. Always missing you, Winwin~

Winwin: So am I, hyung ^^.

Little did Taeil know, just at WayV's dorm, Winwin was smiling heavily like a dork. "Are you that happy? That you can play with Haechan, Johnny and Jaehyun all night?" Ten asked, poking his cheeks teasingly.

"That's not the only thing I'm happy about." He laughed. "I just finally got to talk to him again."

"Ay, Dong Sicheng, you're hiding secrets from your Qinqin gege now! I thought our relationship was more than that!" Ten whined, only to be pushed away by Winwin.

"Forget about it." Winwin got up, moving to his laptop. But before that, he made sure to set a reminder. "You wouldn't get it, gege."

"7:30 AM: Call Taeil hyung!"

Atleast he finally had the courage to now.


End file.
